


Enter Valammar

by Sky99



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky99/pseuds/Sky99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reha Cadash heads to Valammar with Varric to meet Bianca Davri in order to restrict Corypheus' access to the red lyrium in Bartrand's Folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Valammar

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for honey-rave
> 
> Relationship: F!Cadash/Varric  
> Required dialogue: "It's all your fault!"

Well, shit. That's what Varric had said after the shady dwarf Bianca had told him and Reha Cadash that the site of Bartrand's Folly had been leaked to Corypheus' Tevinter allies. The Inquisitor didn't know nearly as much about the old dwarven ruin that Varric had discovered with his brother and the Champion of Kirkwall, but he had told her enough to illustrate the dangers of the red lyrium that was found there. Reha insisted that this source be rendered useless to Corypheus at once, and most of her inner circle, especially Varric, agreed with her. Now, as the small dwarf plunged her broadsword into the chest of the rather large hurlock, Reha's eyes scanned the large room for more of their enemies, her sword arm relaxing as she realizes there are none left to be found. She heads over to the desk in the back, her blonde hair shining in the light of the candles as bright as the sun as she picks up the large bronze key that sat on a pile of parchment.

"There it is." Bianca says as she takes the key from Reha's calloused hand and locks the door that was no more than a couple feet to the right. "They won't be able to use this entrance again."

"Bianca..." Varric begins, his voice thick with disapproval. The Inquisitor turns to him, the confusion evident in her eyes.

"You want to say something Varric?"

"Andraste's ass, Bianca! You're the leak?" Reha's eyes widened in shock and anger bubbled up in the pit of her stomach as she realized that the female dwarf standing before them was the reason they had to risk their lives by trekking into this blighted cave. 

"When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself. And I found the red lyrium. And I... studied it." Varric takes a step towards her, his face contorted into an expression of rage.

"You know what it does to people!" 

"You mean to tell me, that she gave away the location of the thaig, knowing full well what red lyrium does?!" Reha shouts. 

"I was doing you a favour! You want to help your brother, don't you? I just... wanted to figure it out." The Inquisitor steps forward, the anger dripping from her words as she addressed the other dwarf. At that moment, Bianca's eyes widen in what seems like fear as she dives out of the way of an arrow that had been sent flying through the air towards her head. Reha grabs Varric as she overturns the table and shoves him behind the makeshift cover. He quickly readies his crossbow as the Inquisitor searches for their adversaries. There they are, huddled behind various crates and more overturned tables, a small group of darkspawn compared the vast numbers that had invaded the cave system through a collapsed wall. She raises her shield as she realizes how many archers were among their ranks and slowly makes her way towards the closest enemy, making sure to keep an eye on those shooting at her and her allies. The two hurlocks standing at the far end of the room collapse as Varric and Bianca work on thinning out their numbers. As she continues to knock over the closest darkspawn with the impact of her shield, she hears Varric's exclamation and several curses not even Iron Bull would have used. She quickly kills the last hurlock and whips around to see the cause of Varric's distress and sees that one of the darkspawn's arrows had found its way into his left shoulder. The Herald rushes to his side, pushing away the other female dwarf as to better examine his wound.

"Maker's mercy, Varric... how did this happen?" Reha asked him, the concern in her voice evident as she cuts away the fabric blocking her view of where the arrow sunk into his skin.

"Well, obv-" 

"Andraste's tits, do you never shut up?" Reha cuts off Bianca, malice dripping from her voice as her eyes shoot daggers toward the other rogue. She could see Varric's disapproval out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't care anymore. Bianca's carelessness had resulted in her favourite companion getting injured. "Varric's gotten injured, and it's all your fault! Just.... just help me get him back to camp." Bianca could tell that Reha was not one to be trifled with, especially when the Inquisitor was as filled with rage as she was now. Varric tries to interject, but Reha shushes him as she continues to hoist him up onto her back in order to carry him back to the main camp.


End file.
